


Let's Try This Again

by Hollyspacey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Darcy, Background Sciencing, Bad First Impressions, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Hint of Fitzsimmons, Second Chances, rude steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has a real problem with Captain America and his bad attitude, but maybe first impressions aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> Teen rating because Darcy has a potty mouth.
> 
> Marvel owns my life.  
> Un-beta'd, so any mistakes are all mine, enjoy!

Darcy was being as patient as possible, really she was. But if he sighed _one more time_ , she was gonna freak. Trying to ignore the man she’d quickly dubbed Captain Asshole, she drifted around the lab, checking on her little scientists and gathering more notes to file away.

Jemma was in the middle of explaining her findings to Jane and unfortunately they were standing right in front of the Captain. Every time she or Jane got excited, that jerk would let out a big dramatic sigh. Jane, of course, didn’t even register the sound. Unless it was a machine beeping or a toaster going off or a thunderstorm signaling her beau, she didn’t register much of anything, really. Jemma on the other hand would get all sheepish and embarrassed when he did it.

Darcy could tell she looked up to the guy. Jemma had a tiny obsession with Peggy Carter and was showing remarkable restraint about hounding him with questions. So to have someone that she idolized a tiny bit being an asshole to her was upsetting.

Darcy of course felt protective over the girl, not only was she one of the scientists she’d taken under her wing, she was a total sweetie. Way too nice to be treated rudely for no reason at all. Not that she was Cap’s only victim. He obviously did not want to be there and decided the best way to protest was to be a total asshole to everyone. Whatever.

Darcy made a final pass around the room, grabbing Jane’s notes and sliding her a pop-tart. She’d just stepped back up to her desk when she heard it- a little huff right behind her. She froze, feeling how Bruce must surely feel when the other guy was about to make an appearance.

A glance over to Jemma told her that she’d heard it too. The scientist blushed and stammered out a final few words before looking back into her microscope. Darcy dropped the files on her desk and she spun around, facing the super soldier. “You. Out.” she said, finger pointed to the hallway. Steve raised his eyebrows, “Sorry?” She breezed past him, “Yeah, you will be if you don’t come with me. Now.” She could feel the eyes of her scientists on her back as she walked outside.

Hands on hips, she stared at Steve. "What the fuck is your problem, dude?"

"Excuse me?"

“You heard me. I’ve had enough of this dickish behavior of yours!”

Steve's face reddened and fixed into a scowl, "What do you mean by 'dickish'?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Darcy broke out under her breath, giving him a death glare.

He sputtered, "I don't-"

She held up her hand breaking him off, "Let me stop you there. Obviously you've been hit on the head too many times in battle, so let me explain something in very clear terms to you. You, sir, are a jerk. You come in here, spoiling for a fight. You are unspeakably rude to every single person you've talked to, including me, by the way. Which, whatever, I'll go home and talk shit about you and barf a little for the rest of my life whenever anyone mentions how great and noble Captain America is, so whatever. Point is, I'll get over it. Like I was saying, you are an asshole to everyone who deigns to speak to you, you fill the lab with all that gross negative energy and now I catch you being an asshole to Simmons?! Simmons. _Jemma Simmons_." She paused, letting her words sink in, "Jemma Simmons is probably the kindest, gentlest soul walking this earth. A literal angel. Like, the living embodiment of a baby bunny. And a fucking genius, way smarter than the both of us combined. Not to mention the girl looks up to you in a big way. And you're being mean to her. Like, what the fuck dude? I mean, I get it. You're used to a certain amount of-" Darcy flailed her arms around, "energy when people meet you. You're _Captain America_. You're used to people falling over themselves to get to you and fawning over you, asking you to shake their hands or hold their babies and all that crap. And then you walk in here and you're surrounded by these scientists who could give a flying fuck about who you are and it hurts your delicate little petal feelings. So, I get it. I do. But it does NOT give you the right to act like that."

Darcy finished, slightly flushed and out of breath. She stared up at the man in front of her who had taken the full brunt of a Darcy Lewis Takedown. He looked stunned. Obviously no one ever stood up to him. _Explains the dickishness_ , she thought.

He blinked and tried closing his mouth which had fallen open sometime during her rant. "I didn't-" he sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, Miss Lewis. You're right. I am mad at SHIELD and Tony and I'm taking it out on you all and it isn't fair."

Darcy stared at him a moment and felt some of her anger leave her. "It's ok.” She looked at him and realized he really did feel bad about being a jerk and something in her softened, “And I know that you probably have about a million places you'd rather be but here, but you are here so try to make the best of it. Believe me when I say that I know just how frustrating the people in that room are. I've worked at Jane's side for years now and not a week has gone by where I haven't plotted her death in some way or another. She's ridiculous. As are all the rest of 'em. But you have to remember that underneath the crazy obsessive behavior, they are real people. And it pains me to say it," She continued, with a shy look on her face, "But I know I may not be the easiest to get along with either. Maybe I didn't give you a chance or a warning or whatever, so I'm sorry too. Just give us a break and maybe we can all get along and not wanna kill each other."

Steve gave her a small smile, "I can do that. Again, I am sorry, Miss Lewis.” Darcy nodded, feeling much calmer. She walked back into the lab with him following behind. Everyone seemed super into their work, so she figured they’d heard her yelling and gotten the gist of what was going on. Steve took up his post at the desk beside the door, but instead of leaning against the wall all scowly, he sat in the chair, looking oh-so-casual. Darcy grinned to herself, _at least he’s trying_.

The rest of the day was the best one they’d had since he arrived. His whole energy had changed, he even asked Jemma about her work and tried to follow along when she got started on what was sure to be a long lecture.

The thing that caught Darcy most off guard, though, were the little looks he kept giving her. It was like he’d noticed her for the first time, like she’d become a riddle he was determined to solve. Darcy wasn’t sure what to make of this. _He’s probably figuring out what to write in his complaint to Coulson_ , was her first thought. As if telling Coulson she was difficult would be news to the agent.

The Captain America that graced their lab from that point on, was a complete turn-around from the one Darcy had screamed at in the hallway. Something in her angry rant must have rang true, because the next day he was polite and sociable in a way Darcy wasn’t expecting. He spoke to all of the scientists, even if it was just a nod and a ‘hello.’

Probably the biggest change was that he’d found a new place to wait out his guard duty. Darcy was typing away on her computer when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up in time to see the Captain slide into the chair in front of her desk. Ignoring him, Darcy straightened in her seat and continued typing. She could sense him staring at her so she looked up, only to find him looking ahead in a _completely natural_ , totally nonchalant way.

She went back to her work, but soon felt his eyes on her again, “Staring is very rude, you know.” She looked at him again, this time he didn’t look away. He had a slight grin on his face, “No, ma’am. I’m not being rude today, I learned my lesson yesterday. I was just watching you work.”

She looked around before shooting him a curious look. “The people in this room are literally doing life-changing scientific research, and sure, I don’t understand most of it, but I would say that any of them would be more interesting to watch than me filling out expense forms.” The Captain shrugged, “You fascinate me.” Darcy let out a rough laugh, “Yeah, I’ve heard that one before. I think that is just a euphemism for ‘ _You are a total weirdo and I’m not entirely sure how to take you._ ’”

He had a fond look on his face as he shook his head, “That’s not how I meant it. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. One of the few people who had no qualms about taking me down a peg or two if I was being a jackass.”

Darcy grinned, “Well, in that case, thank you Captain.”

“Steve. You can call me Steve.”

“I will as long as you call me Darcy. Miss Lewis makes me feel like an old schoolmarm.”

He laughed, “You got it. Darcy.” They stared at each other for a second before Darcy cleared her throat and turned back to her paperwork. Every so often, she would feel his eyes on her and she’d glance up, and he’d smirk and glance away. Darcy wasn’t sure what game they were playing, but she was not gonna let him win.

When she went around the lab to drop off coffee for everyone she grabbed her cup and then impulsively made a cup for Steve, too. “I’m not sure how you take your coffee, so it’s black. But here.” She set the cup in front of him. He looked a little surprised, but also a little pleased, “Thanks, that’s fine.”

She sipped her coffee while staring at him. He really was a gorgeous specimen. Of course, his earlier rudeness had kept her from enjoying the view, but now that he was being a totally pleasant human being, she was finding it difficult not to look at him. “Staring is very rude, you know.”

She looked at him innocently, “No sir, I’m not being rude today. Just watching you drink.”

Steve swept his arm across the room, “Please, there are plenty of people in this room you could watch drink their coffee that would be more interesting than me.”

Darcy nodded, serious look on her face, “You're right. You just… _fascinate_ me.” Steve let out a laugh, “Well, that is a euphemism if I’ve ever heard one.”

He turned back to her, eyes sparkling. Darcy just grinned back at him. Maybe Captain Asshole wasn’t such an asshole after all.

She set her mug down and gathered a handful of papers, shoving them across the desk at him, “Here. Make yourself useful and alphabetize these for me.” She paused, mischievous glint in her eyes, “Wait, you do know your ABC’s, don’t you?”

Steve sat up, “Why, yes ma’am. I can even count up to ten if you need me to.” Darcy nodded appreciatively, “Ooh, and I bet you could go to twenty if you took off your shoes. However, that won’t be necessary. Now, chop chop. I want to see how much of my work I can pawn off on you today.”

Steve shot her a salute and began organizing the paperwork for Darcy. She watched him for a moment, then turned back to her own filing, looking down to hide the silly grin that had suddenly taken over her face.

They worked in silence, but soon he handed over the paperwork, neatly organized just like she requested. “You have any more work for me, ma’am?” Darcy looked around the lab trying to decide what was her least favorite task. Her eyes landed on the supply closet where, just outside, there sat a delivery of office supplies she’d been procrastinating about putting away.

She stood up and motioned for him to follow her, “Come with me, servant boy. And bring those muscles with you.” He followed along obediently and she stopped at the closet door, “Ok, so all this stuff has to go in here. And it’s all very heavy and I don’t want to do it. Wanna help?” Steve chuckled, “I’d be glad to. Me and my muscles, we’re at your service.” Darcy took a quick glance at the muscles in question and nodded, Steve raising a brow as she gave him a once over.

True to her word, Darcy let him carry in the heavy stuff, the reams of paper, and random printer and computer parts that needed replacing after Jane had gone on one of her rampages and started deconstructing office equipment to make science equipment. Darcy stuck to the small things like boxes of pens and tape and paper clips. Obviously, she was working very hard today.

She was trying to wedge a box of file folders up on a high shelf, when she lost her balance. She waited for the inevitable crash, Darcy Lewis was nothing if not reliably clumsy. Instead of hitting the floor, however, she felt two hands wrap around her waist to steady her.

Once she was fully upright, the body attached to the hands stepped closer to her, and Steve took the box from her and placed it on the shelf. She met his eyes, noting that they were darker than she remembered them being. “You ok?” His hand was still on her waist and he was still standing very close to her, so ‘ _ok_ ’ was not exactly the way to describe the way she was feeling. The man was beautiful. She was not proud to admit that her breathing had sped up a little. The fact that she could feel his body heat didn’t help matters. “Yep. I’m good. Thank you.”

He nodded, leaning down a bit and glancing down at her lips. _Oh god, if Captain America kisses me in this supply closet, I’m gonna die_. He looked like he was debating something, but after a moment he straightened and took a step back, removing his hand from Darcy’s waist.

Whatever that little moment was, ended, although Darcy was pleased to note that Steve’s eyes kept glancing over at her when he thought she wasn’t watching. His movements faltered when she leaned over in front of him, probably shooting a good view of her cleavage. Uh huh. So Captain America was a boob man. That was good to know.

They worked in silence, a tension in the air that wasn’t there before. Not necessarily a bad tension, more like that feeling right before a thunderstorm, when the air is slightly charged and you can almost smell the rain about to fall.

She wasn’t exactly sure what this was, but the very least, she could entertain herself by making Steve squirm a bit. At best, maybe they could eventually make out in the supply closet. Either way, it would be fun.

When they finished putting everything away, he motioned for her to leave first. She passed him, glancing up, glad to see he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her. “You’d better not stare at my ass, Rogers.” She would’ve sworn that she could hear the cheeky grin when he responded, “Absolutely not, Lewis.”

The next morning, Darcy wasn’t sitting at her desk when Steve strolled in. She watched from across the room as he frowned when he saw her empty chair. His eyes swept the room, stopping on a grinning Darcy and he strolled over to the workstation where she was hunched over a large piece of equipment. “Good morning.” She waved the crowbar she was holding, “Mornin’.”

He looked down at the piece of machinery as Darcy went back to prying a corner of it up, “Please be careful, I’ve seen Tony do that before and it didn’t end well. I don’t want you to get shocked.” Darcy raised an eyebrow, “Aww, you worried about me, Steve?” He shot her one of his Serious Captain faces and she giggled, “Trust me, I got this. Hell, I helped build most of this stuff. This one right here is Big Joe. Don’t ask.” she said with a roll of the eyes and a twirl of the crowbar, “I believe I’ve fixed him about fifteen times. Does that sound right, Janie?” The scientist just grunted and waved a hand, “Told ya. Jane gets angry with him sometimes and bangs him up. She’s tiny, but surprisingly strong. I just can’t get this corner to bend back up.”

Steve stepped up to the table and with a creak of metal, popped the corner back into place, “There you go.”

Darcy laughed, “Look at your muscles, saving the day again.”

He gave her an indignant look, “Oh, come on. It wasn’t just my muscles.” Darcy just shrugged.

“What is this, anyway? I’ve never seen this one.” Darcy ignored him, poking at buttons until the machine started making a whirring noise, “Yay! He’s back! Janie, Big Joe lives to see another day.” Jane made another grunt that must have meant something, because Darcy grinned, turning back to Steve, “You haven’t seen this one, because he lives on the roof. He has a very important purpose that I don’t entirely understand, but he helped us find Thor, so we like him.”

Steve nodded, “Good enough explanation for me. Is he gonna stay down here or are you taking him back up?” Darcy shook her head, “Not yet, he’s gotta be recalibrated and then he can go home. I’ll probably find someone to help lug him up when it’s time to go.”

“I can help.”

She looked up at him, “You don’t have to do that. I mean, he’s pretty heavy. And I’m sure you don’t wanna go traipsing all over the Tower once your watch duty’s up.”

Steve frowned, “I don’t mind, really.”

Darcy studied him for a moment, “Ok. As long as you’re sure you don’t mind.”

The weird spark-y tension from yesterday was back. Darcy certainly wasn’t going to say no to spending some more time with Steve, and he seemed pretty psyched about it too. Way too psyched than he should have been about being drafted into dragging heavy equipment all over the place.

They returned to their new seats, Darcy at her desk, Steve at the seat in front of her. Darcy threw herself into her work and tried to smush the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach, _Oh my god, please be cool, Darcy_.

Thankfully, it was Jane and Thor’s date night, so the big man himself came down to pry Jane away from her work. Darcy watched enviously as Jane set her work aside with only a tiny bit of grumbling. _If only I had that sort of power,_ she thought. Then that thought led to thoughts of why exactly Jane was so eager to leave, thoughts of being worthy and holding Thor’s hammer and of course her mind went to his _other_ hammer, and Darcy shuddered. _Yuck, nevermind_.

The other scientists, taking Jane’s cue, began finishing up their work and filing out. Steve stayed seated and she noticed Fitz taking especially long to finish up. He stopped beside her as she was checking on Big Joe, and asked hesitantly, “Hey, Darcy. Did you need me to help you carry that up to the roof? Not that you aren’t capable or anything, I just wanted to offer.” Darcy smiled up at him, Fitz was such a cutie.

Steve spoke up before she could, “Actually, I’m gonna carry it up.” Fitz nodded, looking both relieved and a little let down. Darcy touched his arm, “Thanks anyway, Fitz. I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no, no problem. Good night guys.” He nodded at Darcy and Steve before grabbing his stuff and walking out.

Steve arched an eyebrow and walked over to where Darcy was, “You ready?” She nodded and he picked up Big Joe and followed her into the elevator. They rode up in silence and when they reached the roof, Darcy motioned him over to where he could put the machinery down. Darcy leaned down and began turning knobs, making notes when necessary. She could feel Steve watching her but she waited him out.

“I think he likes you.”

Darcy frowned, looking up at Steve in the early evening light, “Who? Big Joe?”

Steve put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, “Fitz. He wanted to come up here with you.” Darcy laughed, “No, Fitz most definitely does not like me, at least not like that. He and Jemma are totally a thing. Or they will be, I don’t know. They just need to pull their heads out of their asses. Besides, I think poor Fitzie is a little scared of me.”

Steve laughed, “I can’t blame him there.”

“Hey!” She smacked at him halfheartedly.

“Why do you think he’s scared of you?”

Darcy grinned up at him, “Oh I don't think, I know he’s scared. I always catch him checking out my boobs and when he sees that I’ve caught him he gets all blushy and stuttery and apologetic. It’s kinda cute, actually.”

Steve looked away, as if he were determined not to be caught checking out her boobs, even though Darcy knew he totally did. “It doesn’t bother you?”

She shrugged, “I mean, I’m used to it. I’ve had these puppies since sixth grade, As long as he’s being respectful and not leering all creepy-like, I don’t care. I happen to think my boobs are pretty great. And hell, I check out a nice rack when I see one. I think of it as appreciating nature’s gift.” Steve choked and Darcy was delighted to see him turn bright red.

He cleared his throat, “Well, I am all about appreciating Nature’s gifts.” Darcy felt her eyes widen and her eyes flew up to meet Steve’s. The heat in his gaze sent a shiver through her body.  “Yeah, I’m sure. Your appreciation has been noted.” She grinned in a gesture that she hoped let him know that she was a-ok with him showing his appreciation in any way he saw fit.

She turned back to her machinery, finishing up her notes. She went to stand and Steve thrust his hand down to help her up. She grabbed it and let herself be pulled to her feet, ending up much closer to him than she was expecting. She stood facing him, still holding his hand. He began rubbing circles on her palm with his hand and stared down at her with a heat in his eyes.

She arched her eyebrow, issuing a very clear challenge, a challenge she was positive he was about to take, when her phone started ringing and he pulled away from her. She groaned, “Really?” yanking her phone from her pocket. “Hello?...Yes, Jane. I’m doing it now….Yes, I know....Yes, I made extremely thorough notes….Jane!...Go enjoy your boytoy and leave me be. Big Joe is fine….Ok, yes, see you tomorrow. Bye.”

Darcy hung up the phone and rolled her eyes at Steve, “Love that woman, but she drives me bonkers.”

He smiled at Darcy and shook his head, “She seems very particular about her science.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

They stood in silence, both wanting to go back to that moment before, but neither knowing how to do it. Finally, Steve sighed and looked away, “I guess we better go back inside then if you’re done.” Darcy nodded, silently cursing Jane for her horrific timing.

She followed him into the elevator, leaning against the side wall. Steve stepped in after her and leaned against the opposite wall. Darcy felt a shiver go through her body when she looked into his eyes and saw a look of pure hunger there. Being very bold and hoping he would take the hint, Darcy reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.

The elevator ground to a stop and Darcy leaned back against the wall, daring him to do something. Steve straightened to his full height, took the two wide strides across the elevator and pressed Darcy into the wall, their lips crashing together. Darcy let out a soft moan as their tongues met and Steve’s hands traveled along her sides. She grabbed the back of his neck and stood on tiptoes to pull him closer, feeling the hard planes of his muscles against her soft curves. Darcy’s body was on fire from the heat of the kiss.

When they broke apart, both Steve and Darcy were out of breath. They looked at each other like they’d just stumbled on a hidden treasure. Reluctantly, Steve stepped back a bit, putting a little space between them, “So, do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe tomorrow night?” Darcy nodded, a little more enthusiastically than she’d like, “Yeah, yeah, tomorrow’s good.”

They grinned at each other, Darcy gently placing her hand on his chest, “I do have one condition, though.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, “Yes?”

“I’m gonna need you to kiss me like that again.”

Steve inclined his head, “Yes, ma’am, I think that can be arranged,” his lips cutting off Darcy’s giggle.


End file.
